Inuyasha and the mouse
by Anime World Control Units
Summary: Made by Chi Ravon.Just a for laughs. Inuyasha (lion) and the mouse (kagome). its a cross between the lion and the mouse story.


CD: This is a fic for you to read while you're waiting for the school take over fic to be updated. I'll just say this, I DO NOT, WILL NOT, OWN INUYASHA IN A MILLION YEARS!... alright on with the fic.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
One day while Inuyasha the lion was walking down the path road, his stomach starts to growl.  
  
Inuyahsa: I'm hungry. *stomach stats to growl louder*  
  
He keeps walking along the path when he spots a mouse.  
  
Inuyasha: LUNCH!  
  
He charges for the mouse (kagome) which is clearly aware of Inuyasha. She turns around right in the nick of time and pulls out from no where a 'sit' sign. For some odd, weirdly unanswerable reason, he's slammed into the ground.  
  
Inuyasha: OUCH!  
  
Kagome: Serves you lion's right for eating poor defenseless, helpless, creatures like me. You know us poor, helpless, defenseless animals can actually help you one day.  
  
Inuyasha: Yea right. You couldn't even help a fly if you wanted to. *flicks the mouse off into the distance*  
  
Sometime in the near future, don't exactly know when, Inuyasha comes across a thorn. He stops right in front of it to look at it. He starts to think of that mouse.  
  
Inuyasha: DAMN MOUSE! WHY O WHY MUST I THINK OF THAT POOR, DEFENSELESS, HELPLESS MOUSE? IS THE WORLD BEING CRUEL TO ME OR SOMETHING?... *thinks for awhile. 'forgetting about the thorn right in front of him* nah... they wouldn't do that to me. O well.  
  
He continued. 'Forgetting' about the thorn and... OUCH!  
  
Inuyasha: IT HURTS! THIS DAMN THORN HURTS! *starts to shed lots of tear rolling around*  
  
He try's to get the thorn with his paw but they are to big. They can not get the thorn out. He starts to cry even more when the mouse comes along the road, minding her own business when she sees the lion rolling around in agonizing pain.  
  
Kagome: o yippee. Just what I needed. To see that bastard lion again.  
  
She decides to go see what's wrong anyways.  
  
Kagome: You, *points at Inuyasha*, what's wrong?  
  
Inuyasha: *does not hear the mouse and continues rolling around*  
  
Kagome: LION!  
  
Inuyasha: *still doesn't hear the tiny little mousse voice*  
  
Kagome: LION!!!!!!! *holds up 'sit' sign again*  
  
Inuyasha: *pounds into the ground* *looks up* *FINALLY HEARS AND SEES MOUSE* what do *sniff* you want?  
  
Kagome: I was walking along the path when I saw you. I decided to see what you were carelessly rolling around for. So what's wrong?  
  
Inuyasha: *sweatdrop* *thinks to self: why should I have this poor, defenseless, helpless mouse help me with my problem* *mumbles* I got a ----- in --.  
  
Kagome: what was that?  
  
Inuyasha: I GOT A FREAKIN THORN IN MY PAW AND I CAN'T GET IT OUT! OK? DOES THAT ANSWER WHAT YOU WANTED?  
  
Kagome: loud and clear. And loud. Alright I'll help. Where's the thorn?  
  
Inuyasha: I don't need your help. I can do this on my own.  
  
Kagome: but you just said that you didn't need my help. But if that is what you want, I'll be on my way. *goes a few feet away from site and starts to count* 1, 2, 3, 4...  
  
Inuyasha: *still in crater looks at his paw with the thorn* *thinks for a moment and...* MOUSE WAIT UP!  
  
Kagome: wow. It took you 15 seconds for you to come up.  
  
Inuyasha: whatever. Just get this damn thorn out of my paw.  
  
Kagome: Fine. But you have to make me a deal.  
  
Inuyasha: and what would that be?  
  
Kagome: you have to promise not to eat me, EVER! You hear that?  
  
Inuyasha: Yea sure what ever. Just get this Freaking thorn out. NOW!  
  
Kagome: hmm... fine. 'Sit' down and hold your paw up.  
  
Inuyasha: *pounds into crater with paw with thorn holding up, twitching*  
  
Kagome: oops. My bad. At least his paw is up. *scurries over to lion onto his paw* *she wraps her teeth around thorn and twists and pulls it right out* See that wasn't so bad now was it?  
  
Inuyasha: *1 tear left* No I guess not... oh who am I kidding. Thanks a lot. I didn't catch your name yet.  
  
Kagome: My name is Kagome. Now remember your deal.  
  
Inuyasha: Cool. Yea I remember the deal. From now on I'll be a strict vegetarian and I won't eat poor, defenseless creatures. And you will be my friend.  
  
Three weeks later...  
  
Inuyasha: *looks at Kagome and thinks of mouse soufflé* *licks lip* *grabs Kagome and... CHRUNCH*  
  
Kagome: Hey! Let me out! Its dark in here!.... *last few words*  
  
Inuyasha: *licking paws and fingers* Old habits are hard to break.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` CD: ok there wasn't really any point to that story. I just wanted to have a few laughs while I finish editing the next chap. to the "School Over Throw" fic. So yea.... Please read and review. Thank You. ^.^ 


End file.
